If $x \dagger y = xy+4x-y$ and $x \boxdot y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $4 \dagger (-4 \boxdot 6)$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \boxdot 6$ $ -4 \boxdot 6 = 2(-4)^{2}-6^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-4 \boxdot 6} = -4$ Now, find $4 \dagger -4$ $ 4 \dagger -4 = (4)(-4)+(4)(4)-(-4)$ $ \hphantom{4 \dagger -4} = 4$.